Dragon Games Part 3:Escape The Forest
Escape The Forest is the third part of the Dragon Games Special. It is part of the Dragon Games Chapter. This episode is not available for public viewing online, it is only available on Netflix. Summary After Raven flees the school and goes into hiding, The Evil Queen unleashes her fury on Ever After High. Apple White's destiny begins to unfold. Transcript Students and citizens: *screaming* Blondie Lockes: Hook and the breaking news: Blondie Lockes reporting live at what's left of the new Dragon Center, Ever After a devastating blazes! Headmaster Grimm just handed the Evil Queen the keys to the school. She wows to catch who ever started the fire, even if it's her own daughter Raven! The question remains; will this new headmistress restore order to Ever After High? Her being the Evil Queen and all. Let's go live for her statement! The Evil Queen: Students! Don't get overhexcited, I am but a temporary substitute. Milton Grimm will resume leadership as headmaster as soon as this crisis is over. Milton Grimm: *Ribbit* The Evil Queen: He has a frog in his throat. Darling Charming: I have a bad feeling about this. The Evil Queen: I will personally see to that the fire damage is repaired spelltaculary quick! Students and citizens: *amazed* Ooh! Aah! *clapping* The Evil Queen: See? Trust Headmistress Queenie. Everything's under control. Citizens, students, as you were! Nothing to see here. Darling Charming: Hmm. Daring forgot his stuff? That's odd. He never goes anywhere without a mirror. Daring Charming: Let me out of here! Nevermore: *Whimpers* Raven Queen: Aw, it's okay Nevermore. I know you didn't mean to start that fire. You're just another victim of my mom's evil magic. Apple White: They're saying you set the fire. On purpose. Raven Queen: What? I didn't do it on purpose! My dragon got spontaneous fire hiccups! Argh! This has Evil Queen written all over it. Apple White: Well don't worry. Your mom has promised to restore order and she's so powerful I know she can! Raven Queen: Oh, come on! Do you really believe she would? I mean, really? REALLY? Apple White: Oh! You should give your mom another chance! You're all about changing your story, Raven. You, your mom broke out of that mirror prison and literally walked across broken glass just to be with you! Raven Queen: Wait. How could you know that? It was you? You released my mother? Apple White: She promised! She promised me my Happily Ever After. And not just for me for you too! For all of us! You gotta admit, she has been a great dragon coach, she's fixed the fire damage, she's changed, Raven! Raven Queen: No, Apple. You've changed. We are so not on the same page anymore. In fact, I don't even think we're in the same fairy tale. I hope you find your Happily Ever After, Apple. I really do! But first you better find a new room mate. Apple White: But, we were supposed to be friends. Forever After! Raven Queen: That's not how the story goes, Apple. Not this chapter anyway. You can't be on both sides. Good or evil, pick one. Snow White: Let me free! Let me speak to my daughter! The Evil Queen: You've said plenty, Snowball. Snow White: The magical binding is a bit overkill, even for you. The Evil Queen: Would you be more comfortable in Mirror Prison, Your Majesty? Or perhaps you would rather join your beloved school staff in here! Giles Grimm: Return us to our human forms at once! Miles Grimm: You have no right to hold us here and take over our school! I won't stand for it! The Evil Queen: I can see you're hopping mad, Milton. But this is my school now. Snow White: They were right. I was a fool to give you a second chance. The Evil Queen: Oh I know your game. Bringing back the Dragon Center? You were going to wait 'till I made the slightest misstep. Then lock me up again to remind everyone you're such a perfect queen. Well you have to think quick, Slow White, because I have the upper hand now. Snow White: Release me! My subjects won't rest until they find their true queen! The Evil Queen: Not if no one knows you're gone. Snow White: You'll never get away with this! The Evil Queen: Hold your tongue, Your Majesty. *evil laughter* Student 1: Well, if it isn't the fire starter. Student 2: Just like your mother! Raven Queen: But I didn't... argh! Hey, Darling? Let's say a, a particular student needed to hide out for a while. Where would she go? Darling Charming: If that particular student wanted to find a place where, let's say, the Evil Queen couldn't reach them? I know a perfect secret place near the Enchanted Forest. Oh, we are talking about you, right? Raven Queen: Yes. Darling Charming: I'll take you there on one condition. You count me in on whatever you're up to. Raven Queen: Deal. Meet me in the stables early tomorrow morning. Come alone. Faybelle Thorn: So Raven is trying to go rogue. *gasp* If I catch her trying to bail, the Evil Queen will have to take me seriously as a future villain! Dark Dragons: *snoring* Raven Queen: Are you ready, Nevermore? Darling should be here any minute. What part of 'come alone' didn't you get? Holly O'Hair: Well, it might be dangerous so we thought you could use some backup. Madeline Hatter: Dangerous's my middle name! Well, actually it's Xylophone. Raven Queen: Thanks, you guys. Darling Charming: We better get a move on. Everyone, grab a dragon! Ashlynn Ella: Umm, guys? These dragons are pretty angry. Dark Dragons: *screeching* Poppy O'Hair: This oughta buy us some lee time. Faybelle Thorn: Oh! I'm too late! Ugh! Bad dragons! The Evil Queen: She did WHAT? Faybelle Thorn: I just said she ran off to the Enchanted Forest right before you yelled 'She did what?'. The Evil Queen: And you call yourself a minion. I've restrained myself because my daughter goes to this school of fools! If Raven is gone, I declare school is out forevil! Students: *Gasps, screams* Ramona Badwolf: Dad! Mr. Badwolf: Ramona! Save yourself! Cerise Hood: Come on, help me get him free! Mr. Badwolf: Ha ha! I love my daughters. The Evil Queen: Attention, staff and students! I have heard Raven has abandoned Ever After High. So, I don't see the point of continuing this charade. I've decided to make a few changes around here starting now! *evil laughter* Lizzie Hearts: Oh my cards! We're trapped! The Evil Queen: Due to our recent remodel, all classes will be cancelled and replaced with evil servitude. Duchess Swan: But I was going ice skating later. Kitty Cheshire: Evil moms. Can't live with them, can't coarse 'em. Dexter Charming: Look at the bright side; you can not beat this view. Raven Queen: This is no time to stop and smell the flowers, Darling! I thought you knew a secret spot where we could hide. Darling Charming: I don't. But she does. Ah! Ashlynn Ella: Oh! A woodland pixie! How hexciting! How do you do? The pixies protect the Enchanted Forest, they're very magical. Featherly: *chitters* Ashlynn Ella: She says her name is Featherly. Deerla: *chatters* Ashlynn Ella: And that's Deerla. She knows you're hurt, Darling. Deerla: *chattering, humming* Ashlynn Ella: Deerla says that should heal you. Darling Charming: Wow! Good as new! Ashlynn Ella: And this is... Harelow: *high pitch noises* Ashlynn Ella: Harelow. Poppy O'Hair: We better move out somewhere less out in the open. Raven Queen: Yeah. Please help us, pixies. We need a place to hide from the Evil Queen. Pixies: *chitter, nodding* Ashlynn Ella: I sure hope everyone's okay back at Ever After. Poppy O'Hair: Well with the Evil Queen in charge, who can say? Darling Charming: Has anyone seen my brother Daring lately? Madeline Hatter: I saw him at the school a lots of times and in the Dragon Center and once in a dream but he was a goat. Holly O'Hair: Why Darling? Are you worried? Darling Charming: I don't like it. It's not like him to misplace his hand mirror. Daring Charming: Yes, I, I, I wouldn't misplace it, dear sister. I'm misplaced in it! It's torture! Argh! Let me out! This face was meant to be seen! Huh? *excited drawing* Well. Hello, gorgeous. The Evil Queen: Faybelle I need you to place dog dragons to guard every possible escape. Nobody leaves. Then come back to me. Faybelle Thorn: Yes, your horribulness. Jillian Beanstalk: Come on! Oh, It's like my dad Jack always says; the trick is don't look down. Faybelle Thorn: *dragon scream* Halt! This is restricted airspace. Please return to the floating, evil, school. Apple White: *sobbing* The Evil Queen: Why the waterworks? Upset my Raven fled the coop? We'll get her back. Apple White: Everything went wrong! This is not how I thought high school would be. The Evil Queen: Chin up, apple cheeks. Any idea where your roomie went? Perhaps she is hiding in the Enchanted Forest? Apple White: If I knew I would tell her she was right about you and beg her to forgive me! You ruined everything! I was a fool to believe you would have changed or that you would care about anyone's Happily Ever After but your own. Now the future of Ever After High is literally up in the air and it's all my fault. The Evil Queen: Oh, poor pathetic Apple White. I think our deal is done. Tell you what. Since you helped me so very much, here's an apple from the teacher. Apple White: Ugh, gross! I'm not touching that! It look poison! The Evil Queen: Of course it's poison. One bite out of this and you'll enter the next phase of your fairy tale. Apple White: But I can't choose my enchanted sleep! Can I? The Evil Queen: Take it or leave it. But you are leaving my school. Apple White: I'm not going anywhere. The Evil Queen: Your usefulness has ended. Consider yourself hexpelled. Apple White: *screams* Faybelle Thorn: Wow. You hexpelled Apple right out the window? The Evil Queen: Nothing happens by accident in my domain. Apple just needed a push to find my daughter in the Enchanted Forest. Apple White: *screams* Whoa uh! Okay, I'm okay. Faybelle Thorn: Oh! Very impressive your rottenness. How can I help? The Evil Queen: You follow her you foolish fairy. Report back to me. She will lead us to Raven's hideout and then we will capture her. Faybelle Thorn: Aah! And what about Apple? The Evil Queen: Well I did promise her her Happily Ever After. Here, take this. Apple White: Oh! You are a dragon for sore eyes. Time to turn the page! I got to find Raven, apologize and get her to help me to imprison the Evil Queen! Faybelle Thorn: *screams* Note to self: get dragon proof armour. I knew I should have taken a dragon! Apple White: What is it girl? You smell something? They could be anywhere. It's such a trouble with this enchanted stuff. What you are looking for could be right in front of you. Pixies: *chitter, laughter* Braebrun: *screeches* Apple White: Oh! Well that seems like a sign. Pixies: *chitter inviting* Faybelle Thorn: Ugh, pixies. Wannabe fairies. Pixies: *chitter* Apple White: Hello? This is no time for games little pixies, I still need you. Faybelle Thorn: *gasp* The Evil Queen: So, what's the bad word? Has Apple led you to my daughter or am I going to have to turn you into a slug? Faybelle Thorn: Ssh! You almost got me caught! Ah, ah, ah, zap it! Well, this is just great. First I drop my phone, then Apple disappears and those... pixies... Apple White: Whoa! Pixies, woodland creatures, girls: *chitter and laughter* *gasp* Raven Queen: I thought you said this place was a secret? Apple White: Raven! Raven Queen: Apple. Apple White: I'm sorry. I was selfish. Raven Queen: Go on. Apple White: Your mom hasn't changed, I had. And now I want to change again, for the better! For good! I know I can't turn back the pages but I believe, I believe we can all have our Happily Ever Afters but not until we stop your mom. Raven Queen: And we will, my friend. Girls: Aaw! Faybelle Thorn: The Raven has landed. Repeat: the Raven has landed. Initiate operation worsted marshmellow. The Evil Queen: Faybelle no need to speak in code. Plant the poison apple. I'll send in the dog dragons. Pixies: *chatter* Ashlynn Ella: Why thank you, Featherly! The pixies say if we plan to face the Evil Queen we need to nourish ourselves. Apple White: This is going to be fairy, fairy dangerous. The Evil Queen has turned half our friends and all the staff into creatures, the place is like a mile high up from the ground and surrounded by dark, dark dragons. Raven Queen: Then we need our strength. Oh, thanks. A-Apple? Apple White: *tries to cough* Holly O'Hair: Are you okay? Raven Queen: Apple! Augh, where did that come from? Poppy O'Hair: What kind of apple turns black? Madeline Hatter: Is she okay? Holly O'Hair: Can you understand what she is saying? Ashlynn Ella: She says: 'how this fairy tale ends is up to you now, Raven'. Darling Charming: We better check if she is breathing. Holly O'Hair: Is she? Apple White: *snores* Poppy O'Hair: *sigh* She's breathing alright. Dark Dragons: *screeching* Faybelle Thorn: Get Raven Queen! Dark dragons: *roars* Raven Queen: Dark dragon that attack by night, I test you back till morning light! Dark dragon: *whimper* Faybelle Thorn: No! Heel! What are you? Dragons or chickens? *screams* We're coming for you Raven! Apple White: *snoring* Madeline Hatter: Do you think she'll snore for years and years and years and years? Ashlynn Ella: I can't bare to see Apple like this. Darling Charming: She's not gone. She's just waiting for her happily Ever After. Holly O'Hair: But. But. But it could be hundreds of years before she wakes up. Ashlynn Ella: Where is Daring when we need him? Darling Charming: Yeah, where is Daring? Daring Charming: Hello? Is someone there? Can you hear me? What's happening? All I can see is blonde hair. Darling! Oh, it's, it's Apple. Apple! Raven Queen: You apologized to me but I never got a chance to apologize to you. I brought all this evil to Ever After High. As soon as I realized I didn't wanna play my part I should've run far away. To a place where nobody has even heard of the Evil Queen, or Snow White. Or even fairy tales at all! Madeline hatter: I don't think there is such a place. Unless maybe where ever monsters comes from or something. But who ever heard of a Monster High? *laughs, coughs* Sorry. Darling Charming: Raven, you didn't turn the school into a dark fortress of evil. Ashlynn Ella: We understand, Raven. We all know you don't want to follow your mom's story and we support your choice. Raven Queen: I should've given into my mother from chapter one! Maybe I, I've could have led her to a land far, far away! Maybe. Maybe it's not too late! Darling Charming: No! Don't do it, Raven. There has to be a better way. Giving in to your mother won't wake Apple. That's what you want, isn't it? To save our friend? Only the right kiss will set her free. Daring. Booking Glass: Free Daring. Darling Charming: Daring! That's where you've been! Daring Charming: Don't look at me! I'm hideous! I was trapped in there without a hairbrush! Raven Queen: The Mirror. That's it! The way to capture my mother! Darling Charming: Somebody should have told the Evil Queen shattering a mirror brings bad luck. Brooke Page: And so Raven and her friends set out to battle the biggest drama queen ever after. Will they be able to take back the school? Will Daring follow his destiny and wake Apple? Oh, so much pressure! At least they don't have to study for hexams too. I for one can't wait to see what happens next chapter. Gallery DG ETF - Burning stadium.jpg DG ETF - Blondie live in fire.jpg DG ETF - Milton gives headmaster to EQ.jpg DG ETF - EQ waves to her students milton.jpg DG ETF - Justine Farrah small boy.jpg DG ETF - Melody ash ground on stadium.jpg DG ETF - EQ spell to repair.jpg DG ETF - repairing the fire damage.jpg DG ETF - Darling odd he wouldnt leave his mirror.jpg DG ETF - Raven cleans nevermores place.jpg DG ETF - Raven apple i would never do such a thing.jpg DG ETF - apple she promised my HEA.jpg DG ETF - apple she walked on glass to be with you.jpg DG ETF - Raven what have you done.jpg DG ETF - Apple Raven find a new roomie.jpg DG ETF - Queen raven not how this story goes.jpg DG ETF - SW captured and shocked.jpg DG ETF - EQ SW think fast slow white.jpg DG ETF - EQ summons a snake.jpg DG ETF - SW breathes herself out.jpg DG ETF - SW snake.jpg DG ETF - Raven bg girls theres the firestarter.jpg DG ETF - Raven darling asking for help.jpg DG ETF - Darling smirking.jpg DG ETF - Raven Darling deal.jpg DG ETF - Raven Darling come alone.jpg DG ETF - Faybelle she has to take me seriously as villain.jpg DG ETF - Stables in the morning.jpg DG ETF - raven sneaking past.jpg DG ETF - NM raven you ready.jpg DG ETF - girls came to raven.jpg DG ETF - ash poppy this should buy us time.jpg DG ETF - sneaking out.jpg DG ETF - flying away friends.jpg DG ETF - faybelle im too late.jpg DG ETF - ravens fly through school.jpg DG ETF - faybelle telling EQ.jpg DG ETF - EQ no more nice guy.jpg DG ETF - spell over school.jpg DG ETF - school breaking tulip girl cedar.jpg DG ETF - ground shake justine ginger.jpg DG ETF - EQ in mirrorcast.jpg DG ETF - sparrow hopper destruction.jpg DG ETF - cerise bw free ramona.jpg DG ETF - EQ spell to lift.jpg DG ETF - floating school.jpg DG ETF - Duches lizzie were trapped.jpg DG ETF - dex cant beat the view.jpg DG ETF - darling holly poppy geting off dragon.jpg DG ETF - darling excited.jpg DG ETF - featherly.jpg DG ETF - ash featherly raven.jpg DG ETF - darling deerla drop.jpg DG ETF - Deerla healing.jpg DG ETF - darling this is harelow.jpg DG ETF - raven please help us hide.jpg DG ETF - three pixies.jpg DG ETF - walk trough enchanted forest.jpg DG ETF - Maddie Darling has anyone seen my brother.jpg DG ETF - daring yes darling i wouldnt.jpg DG ETF - Daring drawing.jpg DG ETF - school in setting sun.jpg DG ETF - jillian about to save humph.jpg DG ETF - magic beans.jpg DG ETF - humsrey jillian dont look down.jpg DG ETF - faybelle police.jpg DG ETF - apple pacing in room EQ.jpg DG ETF - apple ew that looks rotten.jpg DG ETF - apple hexpelled.jpg DG ETF - apple falls through leaves.jpg DG ETF - apple after ride okay.jpg DG ETF - EQ Faybelle you follow her.jpg DG ETF - apple your a dragon to sore eyes.jpg DG ETF - apple flies trough night.jpg DG ETF - faybelle flaps trough night.jpg DG ETF - deerla harelow braeburn apple thats a sign.jpg DG ETF - apple breaburn we still need you.jpg DG ETF - faybelle phone pose.jpg DG ETF - everyone raven with wood in grove.jpg DG ETF - apple returns to raven.jpg DG ETF - apple friend again.jpg DG ETF - maddie ash featherly raven apple by fire.jpg DG ETF - apple with apple.jpg DG ETF - poisonous bite.jpg DG ETF - apple fell raven runs.jpg DG ETF - apple down raven ash others bg.jpg DG ETF - faybelle on phone.jpg DG ETF - apples bed.jpg DG ETF - apple raven darling holly ash where is he when we need.jpg DG ETF - raven darling maddie with roses.jpg DG ETF - ash holly next to bed.jpg DG ETF - Daring apple.jpg DG ETF - dragons above grove.jpg DG ETF - raven spells dragons away.jpg DG ETF - dark dragon attack.jpg DG ETF - raven backs off pixies comes.jpg DG ETF - Raven pushes the magic shield.jpg DG ETF - Raven the mirror thats it.jpg DG ETF - darling apples bed raven walking away.jpg DG ETF - darling mirror shoots.jpg DG ETF - Daring freed all.jpg DG ETF - Darling Daring dont look at me.jpg DG ETF - Ending scene.jpg Ever After High after the Evil Queen's take-over - DGP3.png Deerla and Darling - DGP3.png Faybelle with Evil Queen as a profile picture - DG part 3.png DG ETF - Burning stadium.jpg DG ETF - Apple Raven find a new roomie.jpg DG ETF - SW captured.jpg DG ETF - Apple happy hopeful face.jpg DG ETF - bw ramona running away.jpg DG ETF - Ash holly maddie atually its xylophone.jpg DG ETF - faybelle imitating.jpg Webisode This episode will not been released for public online viewing. Category:Webisodes Category:TV Specials Category:Chapter 4 Webisodes Category:Dragon Games Webisodes Category:Dragon Games Pages